Hasta que te conocí
by Abigail Luna
Summary: Que pasa cuando, toda la vida que te construiste con esa persona a la que tanto amas, ala que conoces de casi toda la vida... Te traiciona de la peor forma posible. yo sentí, que mi mundo se venia abajo, sentí que todo en lo que había creído ya no existía más.


_**Que pasa cuando, toda la vida que te construiste con esa persona a la que tanto amas, ala que conoces de casi toda la vida... Te traiciona de la peor forma posible. yo sentí, que mi mundo se venia abajo, sentí que todo en lo que había creído ya no existía más.**_

**PV/Bella**

-Amor, amor- entre a la casa gritando,

-Amor ¿Donde estas?-

Pero no había nadie, la casa que compartíamos los dos, mi querido Jacob Black el que iba a ser el padre de mis hijos y un espectacular esposo. Si claro que me casaba en unos cuantos meses con el, con mi amigo, con mi compañero, aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí, había llegado de Florida hace ya unos 8 años a Forks un pueblecito del Norte de Washington.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando apenas yo cumplía los 3 años de edad.

Y me fui a vivir con mi madre, hasta que cumplí los 14 años y decidí regresar me a vivir a Forks, me encantaba la lluvia y no lo podía dejar en cambio en Florida era muy caluroso y muchas veces sofocante, me gustaba, no lo niego, pero me encanta mas la lluvia.!

Mi madre Renée es toda una mujer alocada me encanta su personalidad atrevida, hace todo lo que quiere, y la mayoría lo deja a la mitad. Pero ya para su edad yo creo que era necesario que sentara cabeza, y lo hizo asta que conoció y se volvió a casar por 3 vez con Phil Dwyer. Un padrastro mejor que los anteriores, mi madre como pocas veces acertó en casarse con el para ella es bueno, al menos, ya llevan casados 5 años y por lo visto se han entendido muy bien. Renée, siempre fue de ese tipo de mujeres que nunca se callan nada, y siempre hacen lo que quieran, por esa razón, ella trabaja en una empresa dedicada a cuidar al medio ambiente, por lo tanto este trabajo la tiene entretenida y ha logrado muchas cosas gracias a este, aunque hay veces que Phil y yo, nos preguntamos en que momento se volvió 100% fan de cuidar todo lo que nos rodea, hay veces que quiere cambiar al mundo en una sola noche.

Mi padre por su parte se volvió a casar una segunda vez con Susan, una mujer muy hogareña, TODO lo que mi padre necesitaba, el era muy serio y callado no sacaba a flote todos sus sentimientos, pero cuando se caso con ella, ¡Dios! dejo de ser Charlie el hombre 100% serio ahora es mas amoroso y hasta te dice te quiero abiertamente, y se hizo un poco chismoso, pero sigue sabiendo hasta que punto llegar. Mi padre trabaja en la comisaria de Forks, su trabajo por lo generar es tranquilo, casi nunca hay muchos inconvenientes, excepto cuando hay fiestas, y hay más tomados de lo común.

Conocí a Jacob Black desde muy chica, con el jugaba la mayor parte del tiempo, a mi ida de Forks ni me acordaba muy bien de el, pero cuando regrese, a mis 14 el ya tenia 16 y para su edad ya era muy guapo, Moreno alto, con unos pequeños bíceps que apenas se iban formando, nos hicimos amigos, y tiempo después nos involucramos en una relación yo tenia l7 años cuando empezamos ha andar y ahora a mis 22 años me voy a casar con el. Con esa persona que a cambiado muchas cosas de mi, a la que amo con todo mi corazón.

Dejamos Forks cuando salí de la preparatoria para poder hacer mi universidad en un lugar cerca de casa, Seattle fue el lugar perfecto Cerca de la familia, y un lugar donde podíamos hacer nuestra vida, y donde Jacob ya estudiaba. Cuando me fui aun no teníamos una relación muy estable, ya con la convivencia diaria, nos dimos cuenta que de verdad nos entendíamos y nos amábamos, ya después se los dijimos a nuestros padres, y no tuvieron otro remedio que aceptarlo.

Yo estoy estudiando Economía en Seattle University. Una universidad que es sorprendente, hay miles de alumnos, hay dos caminos uno donde nadie te va a ver o conocer y el otro que seria sacar lo mejor de ti, y hacer amigos para todos los momentos.

Jacob estudiaba el ultimo semestre de mecánica, ya esta a un mes de salir y ya tiene varias propuestas en talleres mecánicos, muy reconocidos, era algo que el amaba y yo lo apoyaba. Ya estaba todo establecido para nuestro futuro, el salía en 1 mes empezaba a trabajar en Mechanic's Mitshubishi nos casábamos en 2 meses y medio por que el tiempo pasaba volando, yo quería conseguir empleo, y después con el tiempo poder tener un bebe de el y mío. Su mayor sueño, idea que a mi ya me empezaba a gustar.

Subí las escaleras y no lo encontré, se suponía que ya era hora de que estuviera aquí. Ya eran las 2 y aun no estaba. Empecé, a buscar mi playera de Coffee's Harrison para cambiar me eh irme a trabajar mi turno empezaba a las 3 me hacia 15min caminando así que siempre comía en casa con Jacob. Pero como el aun no estaba empecé a hacerme unas sincronizadas, no se que le pasaba. Algo en mi se daba cuenta que el estaba un poco alejado, pero siempre andaba imaginado cosas, así que no le prestaba atención, pero era inevitable darme cuenta que ya no llegaba a comer o que según el estaba muy cansado y prefería dormir, en lugar de una espléndida sesión de sexo, lo que antes era diario, ahora era si me fue bien, dos veces a la semana, el decía que en la escuela tenia mucha presión y yo como buena novia lo tenia que entender además que en ocasiones yo estaba igual de cansada o peor...

Ya eran 20min para las 3 así que decidí, marcharme, me puse los audífonos de mi iPod y con la canción de _Give me more_ De Britney emprendí mi camino...

Llegue a la casa a las 8 en el café no había mucho trabajo y el día de verdad que estaba aburrido. Todo estaba apagado y eso quería decir que Jacob aun no había llegado..

Comencé a prender las luces, y fui directo a La cocina a tomar me un vaso de agua.

Busque unas hojas, para empezar hacer mi ensayo de las Actividades socio-económicas del 2010, lo tengo que entregar dentro de una semana pero ahoara tenia tiempo y sino lo hacia, ya no tendría tiempo.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, cundo desperté, eran las 11 y Jacob aun no llegaba me preocupe y lo llame de inmediato no me contesto, volví a marcar, y al tercer timbrazo me desvío la llamada al buzón...

Me puse la pijama como pude, estaba mas dormida que despierta, cuando intente llamarle otra vez el móvil lo tenia ya apagado. Tenia un presentimiento no tan malo, pero lo tenia.. Me volví a quedar dormida y a eso de las 3 de la mañana Jacob se iba metiendo a la cama.

- Ja-cob- dije adormilada.

-Shuu- duerme mi vida - me dijo y lo obedecí..


End file.
